


Booze and Bruises

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: If there is one thing Cassian Andor hates, it's being confined to a bed and being unable to go anywhere or do anything for himself. While Jyn can't exactly bust him out of the med bay, she comes up with a little something to help him cope with the remainder of his stay in the medical bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another birthday prompt done! I have a feeling I'll be doing these prompts for a long while, especially since I'm trying to space them out in-between updates for my chapter fics going on. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy some of this cute fluffiness, I had fun writing it! <3

    Scarif was something that Jyn would never be able to forget; they all barely escaped with their lives somehow, most only bruised though Kaytoo was gone. Cassian was the worst out of all of them with his injuries, getting shot and falling a few hundred feet could do that to a person. It left him as being the only one still left in the med bay after a few days, and he was hating every second of it. They kept up a rotation on who would visit Cassian when, but Jyn always stayed the longest, she felt she owed him that much after all the times he’d saved her life over the few days they knew each other. 

 

    Cassian had fallen asleep and Jyn tried to read some story that was downloaded onto his data pad while he was out. When he woke up, he kept  fidgeting around in bed, trying to find a comfortable spot in a mostly uncomfortable bed. 

 

    “Would you stop.” Jyn sighed, putting the data pad aside. “You’re going to open up your stitches again if you keep that up.” 

 

    “I’m tired of being in this bed.” Cassian groaned. “I can’t stand to be in here for another day.” 

 

    “Well, get used to it - you need to be here for another three days if you want the doctors and the bacta to do it’s job on fixing your broken ribs, and all the other wounds you have.” Jyn stated, trying to hold a bit of authority to her voice. 

 

    “I’d rather they knock me out for the next three days.” Cassian mumbled under his breath. 

 

    “Be careful what you wish for, you keep fussing like a child and I’ll give you the drugs myself.” Jyn smirked, hoping it’d get Cassian to at least crack a smile at her attempt at playfulness - it didn’t. “Oh come on, I was kidding.” 

 

    “Sorry, I just don’t do well with being stuck.” Cassian replied. 

 

    “Alright.” Jyn rose to her feet as Chirrut and Baze walked into the room. “I’ll see what I can do for you then, I doubt it’ll be much since people around here still don’t trust me, but I’ll try.” 

 

    She walked around his bed to head for the door, only stopping when she fet his hand reach out for hers. Jyn let their fingers intertwine though she didn’t look back at him, just trying to savor the moment of contact between them, something she discovered that she liked. 

 

    “Thank you, Jyn.” Cassian replied quietly. 

 

    Jyn didn’t respond, she just gave his hand a squeeze before pulling away and heading out the door, leaving Chirrut and Baze on watch until she’d come back after dinner.

  
  


* * *

  
  


    As Jyn had expected, she wasn’t able to get anyone to possibly release Cassian a few days early - he had three more days and then it was straight to physical therapy for him. She supposed that she could sneak him out of there, but the med bay droids would more than likely catch them and keep her from visiting him for the next three days. Cassian was stuck, and he wasn’t going to be happy about it; however, they never gave the specific rule that Jyn couldn’t help Cassian feel a bit more comfortable given his predicament. A few of the Rebel soldiers who made it back from Scarif as well were happy to show Jyn where to get some good alcohol on Yavin IV, one of them even remembered Cassian’s favorite from when they worked together - a nice and smooth Corellian Red, something he could sip on for a while and still get a nice buzz. 

 

    After dinner, Jyn made her way to the room with the bottle, surprised to see he was in a far better mood than earlier, laughing with Chirrut and Baze. A part of her almost felt envious for a moment, she could never get Cassian to smile like that for her, but it was a feeling she quickly pushed aside once she entered the room. 

 

    “Ah, Jyn, just the person Cassian was searching for.” Chirrut announced with a smile, Baze seeming to bite back a laugh while Cassian practically glared at Chirrut as if he’d told a secret. 

 

    “Am I interrupting something?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

    “We were just waiting for you, some more than others.” Baze said, rising from his seat and Chirrut following suit, both grinning like fools. 

 

    Jyn felt as if she were missing a part of the conversation; Chirrut sensing this and grabbing her shoulder on his way out. 

 

    “Don’t be so guarded tonight, you might be surprised by what you learn if you do so.” Chirrut said, releasing her shoulder and walking out behind Baze. 

 

    Once the door shut, an awkward silence hung in the room, Cassian’s smile long faded and Jyn afraid of approaching him. 

 

    “Uhm, I brought you something.” Jyn announced, pulling the bottle out of her bag. “I couldn’t bust you out, but some of your buddies said this was your favorite.” 

 

    “Corellian Red?” He asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah...you like this one, right?” Jyn asked. 

 

    “Yeah, I haven’t had it in ages.” Cassian lit up a bit, Jyn feeling comfortable enough to approach him again, grabbing the glasses she brought with her in her bag. 

 

    “It’s not the same as getting out, but hopefully it can make the next three days a little better.” Jyn shrugged, pouring him a glass and handing it over to him. 

 

    “Thank you.” Cassian said sincerely, a faint smile playing on his lips.  

 

    “No problem.” Jyn tried to brush it off, dismissing the faint fluttery feeling she had in her gut now as dinner not sitting well with her instead of the nerves from Cassian’s smile. 

  
    She sat with him and drank for a while, talking about whatever came to mind before the alcohol took hold and made them fall asleep. When Jyn woke in the middle of the night in her chair, Cassian was unconscious in his bed, she couldn’t help but to allow herself a small smile at the realization that they fell asleep holding hands. She squeezed his hand slightly before getting comfortable again and happily falling asleep again at his side. 


End file.
